


Беседа

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall
Genre: Cybermats - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку кинк-мемера "Стрелок часами может говорить о своей жене, о чём узнают остальные персонажи, постепенно сближаясь с ним. И поначалу это радует Линкару - но только поначалу".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беседа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jaeris Babbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505708) by [butterflyslinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

Сначала было приятно видеть, что Джерас больше не злится на него. Во всяком случае, сейчас, сидя на диване Линкары, он больше не рыдал и не проклинал его, как в последние несколько недель. Не то чтобы Линкара мог его в чём-то винить: хотя у него самого не было жены, он понимал, как ужасно быть разлучённым с близким человеком. Вопреки пословице, гнев и скорбь не проходили со временем.   
Но сегодня Джерас выглядел значительно счастливее — или, по крайней мере, спокойнее. Он с интересом расспрашивал об их планете, желая узнать, насколько она схожа с его домом. Было забавно рассказывать о разных людях и пытаться понять, есть ли у них аналоги в другом мире. Хотя Линкара не ожидал, что совпадений будет много, его порадовало, что Роб Лайфилд и в мире Джераса оставался ужасным художником, что "Ещё один день" и там уничтожил серию о Человеке-пауке, а в "Воине" по-прежнему не было никакого смысла.  
— Странно, что твой мир не оказался вовлечён через него в гиперпространственный кроссовер, — заметил Линкара, когда речь зашла о "Воине".  
Джерас пожал плечами.   
— Может, и был, но я этого не заметил, — он вновь погрустнел. — Моя жена любит комиксы. Она не обзорщик, просто любит их читать.  
Линкара заколебался, но решил, что Джерасу будет полезно выговориться.  
— Какая она?  
Джерас слабо улыбнулся.  
— Она... Знаешь, есть такие девушки, что всегда бросают тебе вызов? Моя Эйла одна из них, — его взгляд стал мечтательным и отстранённым. — Это была любовь с первого взгляда. Мы были совсем детьми, а она — самой прекрасной девушкой, которую я видел. Я гулял в парке, и она сидела там на скамейке и читала комикс... кажется, про Бэтгёрл... и первое, что я заметил, — её волосы. Самый прекрасный оттенок алого, который я видел в жизни, похож на вишнёвый, но ярче. И я споткнулся, как идиот, и она подняла на меня глаза, и глаза её были... невозможно их описать, словно озеро в ясный день... и она встала и протянула мне руку, и её руки оказались куда сильнее, чем можно было ожидать от девушки с таким нежным лицом...

***

Линкара вздохнул. Прошло уже полтора часа, а Джерас по-прежнему говорил о своей любимой жене, которая, судя по всему, была самым чудесным человеком во вселенной. Мило, конечно, но спустя уже тридцать минут непрерывного разглагольствования о её прекрасности Линкару откровенно утомил восторг гостя. Однако ему не хотелось его прерывать: пусть лучше восторженно рассказывает о ней, чем снова перечисляет способы, которыми хочет прикончить Линкару.   
— ...и её платье тончайшего шёлка... словно сотканное из звёздного света...  
И то, что Джерас до невозможности поэтизировал каждую мелочь, не спасало ситуацию. Вероятно, здесь играл свою роль тот факт, что Джерас был музыкальным критиком, хотя Линкара не припоминал, что кто-то нибудь из его связанных с музыкой знакомых выражался подобным образом. Впрочем, он, разумеется, не просил их рассказать о своих вторых половинках.  
Как раз когда Линкара гадал, как бы повежливее намекнуть Джерасу на перерыв, в комнату с тихим шумом въехал кибермат. Джерас замолчал, гляда на него.  
— Что это, чёрт возьми?  
— Это кибермат, — объяснил Линкара, радуясь возможности поговорить о чём-то кроме прекрасности Эйлы. — Они здесь вроде часовых. Довольно полезны.  
Кибермат подкатился к Джерасу и ткнулся ему в ногу. Тот перевёл взгляд не Линкару, не зная, как реагировать.  
— Можешь взять на руки, если хочешь. Они не кусаются.  
Джерас поднял кибермата — тот довольно заурчал и прижался к его груди. Линкара широко улыбнулся.  
— Ты ему понравился.  
— Милые существа. Моя дочь была бы в восторге.   
— У тебя есть дочь?  
— Ага. Кэйлина. Она... ну, когда я ушёл, она была ещё ребёнком, но сейчас уже...  
Линкара вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Ночь обещала быть долгой.


End file.
